Since 101
by xxxFrenchTk0xxx
Summary: Six years has gone by and CM Punk reflects on perhaps what was one of the happiest moments of his life. Meeting the diva he would soon come to love and know as Nikki Bella. ONESHOT


****_A/N - Oneshot! I love this pairing, it's different from the AJ's and Eve's and Kelly's that I tend to think is over-played. Anywho, that's just my opinion. Tell me what you think and if you enjoy this pairing and want more... perhaps take a look at one of my current fanfics Emancipation. :D Read, review and enjoy! _

**Since101**

Six years has gone by and CM Punk reflects on perhaps what was one of the happiest moments of his life. Meeting the diva he would soon come to love and know as Nikki Bella. ONESHOT

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Since101**

CM Punk had glanced at the calendar. _Could it really be six years?_ He had met Nikki Bella one steamy August night at the bar of some hotel that the Smackdown roster were staying at; a night that found him in the right shirt, the right cologne, and, somehow in possession of the right words to say to the girl who would be the love of his life.

Bobbing to the music, feigning disinterest, he walked by her table no more than five times that night, five separate passes before he was able to gather enough courage to ask her to dance.

When she accepted, Punk- never being the type to pray- found himself sending a quick prayer to God, for the wisdom to avoid saying anything stupid. Unfortunately, God wasn't listening to that particular prayer but she just laughed and smiled at him, not minding at all the sentences he strung together at a whim. He had never found himself in such in awe of a woman in his life- let alone a co-worker but during that second slow dance, when he leaned back and looked at Nikki closely- her almond-tinted eyes, the sexy crooked smile, the way she blushed, head to toe, a full sun-kissed body blush, when he told her she was beautiful- he knew that this was the woman he was going to marry.

Within three months of working the house shows, travelling around the world together after her and her twin sister were drafted to Raw and being able to arrange a candlelit dinner outdoors on the rooftop of Castel Sant'Angelo overlooking the beautiful city of Rome, her favourite city to visit. The Straightedge superstar finally proposed to the diva of his life. _Nikki Bella said no_.

So, CM Punk asked her again and again – 100 days in a row. He didn't miss one. He'd show up at her hotel room, he'd leave a bouquet of her favourite flowers in her rental car, he'd buy her favourite candy and place it by her duffle bag in the Divas Locker room thanks to Brie; whom thought the world of her sister as much as he did. He once tried serenading her with a string trio of violinists right after she came back from competing in a match as she stood by catering and listened drinking a bottle of water. It cost him over two thousand dollars for just that hour, but as admittedly sweet the gesture was she told him, she still resisted.

On day 101, he felt completely drained from his gruelling championship match against John Cena. He decided to call the wedding proposals quits but still went over to visit his beautiful girlfriend anyway.

She could instantly tell that he was well spent of exhaustion despite trying to throw her off with a toothily grin. She straightaway had him sitting at the edge of the bed whilst she gave him a soothing massage. His skin getting electric pulses as he reacted to her touch. Sexy as it was, it was more intimate without really being intimate at all. He thought about staying but decided he was going to head back to his room and think up more ways to propose to this girl.

It was getting close to midnight and he kissed his diva goodnight before retreating to the door. What happened next is what would surprise the Chicago Native. Nikki Bella caught him halfway out the door and uttered the one word he had been waiting for. She said _yes_.

They had been in love; they married in a beautiful small chapel in front of immediate family and close friends on an exquisite spring day in his hometown of Chicago. The ceremony was always going to be in the groom's hometown, a decision that was made by her long before he entered the picture. He never fought any of her decisions because he had loved them all and even if he didn't, no words were needed, as she was able to read him like a priest reads his bible.

Six years CM Punk and Nikki had been together, still yet to settle down from their exhilarating careers but they had love and he had Nikki by his side and he could never tire from that. He hid the small gift box behind his back and stood dressed in his black tuxedo he got fitted and purchased for half his month's pay from some designer called Salvatore Ferragamo three days ago.

He watched his stunning brunette walk into the room. She wore a long white gown that hugged her figure perfectly. It was a Donna Karen number- not that Punk was are of, taken away by the detailed straps, plunging neckline, and the interesting slit on the side. From the dark long curls that gently tousled as she spun around for him to see, his olive green eyes move up her body to rejoin her beautiful face and no longer the dress. He admired her shimmering peach glossed lips that he couldn't wait to kiss. His heart reacting the way it did on their first encounter except this time he didn't have the right words- he didn't have any. He was rendered speechless.

Her eyes dazzled him in the moonlight. She smiled, pleased with the baffled expression on her husband's face. He walked over to her, gently taking her hand and planting a kiss.

"Happy Anniversary Mrs Nikki Brooks" he smiled as he twirled his wife around.

"Thank you baby… Happy Anniversary to you too" giving him a small kiss on the lips and adjusting his bow tie.

"I have a present for you" she said satisfied with how he looked.

He cocked his head to the side, as if skewing the world would allow him to gain insight into what Nikki had prepared for him.

"Wait here" she said, unable to tame the excitement in her voice.

He waited as she retreated into the room. He brought her gift out from behind him and placed it safely inside his jacket pocket. She quickly darted back with a silver wrapped, what looked to be a 30cm by 30cm box with a red bow on top. The classic Bella touch. She presented it to him and begged him to open it.

He kissed his wife on the cheek, taking it from her hands. He lifted it up to his ear and shook it, which caused Nikki to punch him in the gut.

"Don't shake the box!" she exclaimed

"What!?" he laughed.

He finally removed the lid of the silver box and inside on a red velvet cushion was a limited edition of the Doomwar comic book series. It was in a plastic seal, brand new by the looks of it. He carefully placed the box down staring at it. It would have cost a fortune.

"You don't like it? I could probably sell it and get quadruple the amount I paid for it years ago and get you what you-"

He broke off her words pressing his lips against hers, softly, gently, only the slightest parting of lips, and then he pulled back.

"I love it… not as much as I love you but I love it."

He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the small long rectangular box.

"Your turn" he grinned

She took the box in her hands and turned her back towards him as his arms wrapped around her petite waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder.

"Are you going to give me a clue?" she asked

"Not a chance"

They both laughed and then she lifted the lid of the box. A platinum silver bracelet with 3.0-carat diamonds encrusted to spell out 101.

She held it up, carefully admiring it.

"It's amazing" she spoke softly.

She turned around so she could face him properly in his arms.

"Thank you" she smiled in his embrace.

"Here, I'll put it on for you"

He took the customized silver chain and placed it around her left wrist before locking it into place.

"I love you," she said

"I love you too" he replied

She kissed him, taking his face in her hands. The tips of their tongues touching now, exploring. She closed her eyes in the blissful moment. Allowing his hands to wander over her hips, around her waist. She felt the strength in his arms, his wrists, his fingers. He spun her around so that her back was against the wall.

"We never get to the dinner part of an anniversary" Nikki pouted at her husband.

He sighed scratching the back of his head unsure. It was true, in their six years of marriage; on the very day of their anniversary they would arrange plans for a romantic dinner but never actually _have dinner_.

"You still want to go?" he asked

She looked in his eyes and then at his lips.

"Nope"

She kissed him again, more aggressively this time, unable to prevent a laugh escaping her lips as he lifted her off her feet and carried her back to their bedroom


End file.
